moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
An Ice Age Christmas
An Ice Age Christmas is a computer animated comedy television special. It stars Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Jessie J, Seann William Scott, Tommy Chong, Josh Peck, Simon Pegg, Jennifer Lopez and Queen Latifah. It's directed by Steve Martino. It’s plot is based on 11 Louds a Leapin'. It comes before the events of Ice Age 6: The Kidnapping. It has music by Michael Giacchino. Cast (in order of appearence) *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber tooth squirrel and a supporting character *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd and the main protagonist *Adam DeVine as Julian, a woolly mammoth and Peaches's fiancé and a supporting character *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter and a supporting character *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a dromaeosaur and Gavin's daughter and a supporting character *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and Ellie's brothers and supporting characters *Josh Gad as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend and a supporting character *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – Manny and Ellie's daughter and a supporting character *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife and a supporting character *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber tooth tiger and the member of The Herd and a supporting character *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber tooth tiger – Diego's wife and former first mate pirate and a supporting character *Nick Offerman as Gavin, a handsome dromaeosaur and the father of Roger and Gertie and a supporting character *Tommy Chong as Flynn, ex-pirate elephant seal and the special's sole antagonist *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a former resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid and the dueteragonist *Max Greenfield as Roger, a freaky and cowardly dromaeosaur and Gavin's son and a supporting character *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd and the tritagonist *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llana, a yoga-loving llana and the spiritual leader of Geotopia and a supporting character. *Micheal Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia and a supporting character. Trivia *Throughout the special, Buck wears a red headband with an attached pair of cardboard reindeer antlers and Shira wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts, cleats with striped knee-high socks, leather belt and black leggings. It is also their debut in a special. *It's revealed that Buck tries to come up with 12 puns every Christmas. **Buck's 12 puns of Christmas are the following: ***1."I'll say! Those lyrics make no frankincense! (to Julian and Manny) ***2."I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh!" (to Manny) ***3."What's that, Gertie? I can holly hear you!" (to Gertie) ***4."Brooke, are you stocking me?" (to Brooke) ***5."Look at Gavin getting figgy with it!" (to Gavin) ***6."Sorry, Gavin. Yule have to ask someone else." (to Gavin) ***7. "Oh, I just sleigh myself! (to Gavin) ***8."Hold it! You are mistletoe-tally busted." (to Crash and Eddie) ***9."Well, there's no time like the present!" (to Crash and Eddie) ***10."Just ribbon ya!" (to Gertie) ***11."You two definitely have the Christmas spirit!" (to Shira and Diego) ***12."Well, I guess that just wraps things up!" (to the audience before the credits) *It is also revealed that Julian always tries to write a song to sing every Christmas. *The gifts each of the Herd received on Christmas day: **Manny - A game system **Crash and Eddie - Louis (just Louis) **Brooke - Shoes **Julian - A banjo **Buck - A magic kit and a replacement sword (since Rudy's tooth got flinged on the ground in the fifth film) **Diego - Sporting shoes **Shira - A bust of Captain Gutt **Roger, Gavin and Gertie - A dungeon play set **Peaches - A castle play set **Ellie - A meteorite, book, and photo of Santa **Scrat - A teddy bear *The Herd is doing an activity before the holiday arrives: **Julian's trying to come up with a new Christmas-song, but is having trouble coming up with the lyrics. **Buck's trying to come up with twelve Christmas-themed puns for his "12 Puns of Christmas." **Gertie's trying to make a new Christmas outfit, but keeps taking her mom's Christmas decorations (albeit unintentionally). **Louis' having trouble coming up with a good Christmas present to give to Crash and Eddie, who, in turn, is trying their best to resist opening up Christmas presents early (they and the rest of the family not wanting a repeat of what happened at Christmas the previous year). Crash and Eddie later gets a huge present that says to open it immediately--but believing it to be some sort of test, Crash and Eddie decide not to open it until Christmas morning. **Gavin is making the figgy pudding and needs someone to taste test it. **Diego and Shira are searching every corner of the house, trying to find any hidden Christmas presents from Ellie. **Peaches is trying to act super nice so she can appear on Santa's nice list, but Ellie points out that with the amount of time she has left until Christmas morning, she's far less likely to succeed. **Roger's set up a bunch of traps around their house and home--after Manny accidentally falls prey to one of the traps, Roger explains to him that he wants to catch one of Santa's reindeer and keep it as a pet. Running Gags *The herd doing Christmas-related things. **Crash And Eddie trying not to open any Christmas presents. **Gertie using house decorations to make outfits. **Julian trying to write his Christmas song. **Buck coming up with his 12 Christmas theme puns. **Diego and Shira searching for Christmas presents. **Roger testing out his reindeer traps. **Peaches doing good deeds to be on Santa's Nice List. **Ellie disbelieving in Santa Claus. **Sid wanting a kiss from Brooke under the mistletoe. **Gavin wanting someone to taste test his figgy pudding. **Scrat searching for a gift for Manny. *Flynn saying "My yard, my property!", whenever something lands on his yard. *"Last year" mentions. Category:Ice Age films